ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1
Story At the partially destroyed Forever Knights castle, a group of silhouettes are gathered. Silhouette: Friends! Now that we are all gathered, it is time to accomplish what we set out to do! By the time this is over, you’ll have your revenge on the one known as John Smith! (The other silhouettes cheer, one of them roaring.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy. It’s a nice, cool evening. Gwen: I’m serious, John! You need to get back together with Julie. John: Nothing’s changed. She’ll get in trouble because of me, and I’m not going to let that happen. Kevin: She can take care of herself. John: I know, but still. Then, a laser blast hits the table they were at, causing it to explode, and scattering them. They were on the ground, and they get up, and see the Vreedle Brothers. John: Vreedles? How are you still alive. Octagon: That is, as they say, none of your business. However, we’ve survived many explosions. Rhomboid: We’re clones. Created by an expired cloning kit. Octagon: Boid! That is a private family matter that shouldn’t be talked about to other people. Rhomboid: Oh, sorry Octagon. Kevin: What are you guys even doing here anyway? Rhomboid: The robot told us that we could get revenge on you. Octagon: Even though we have to share you, we still get to blow you up. Gwen: Robot? They turn, and see a grey Techadon robot come up from their right side. John: You guys are listening to a Techadon? Voice: You guys are clueless. That will be your downfall. (They turn to the left, and see Vulkanus.) Kevin: Vulkanus? This is starting to get very bad. John: Looks like it’s time to fight. (Slaps down Omnitrix) NRG: NRG! NRG turns and charges at Vulkanus. The Vreedles open fire with their blasters, and Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting herself. Kevin absorbs concrete, and charges the Techadon. Kevin goes to punch the Techadon, and it steps back, dodging and kneeing Kevin, knocking him down. Kevin: Oof! Ow, when did these guys learn to, whoa! (Techadon lifts Kevin up, and spins him over his head, and slams him into the ground.) Gwen fires mana disks at the Vreedles, but was forced on the defensive. NRG superheats his fist, swinging it at Vulkanus. Vulkanus catches it with ease, and punches NRG, knocking him back. NRG fires a beam of radiation, and Vulkanus takes it with ease. Vulkanus: Ha! My home planet is hotter than that attack. You’ll have to do better than that! NRG: Thanks for the advice. (Hits Omnitrix) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Water Hazard fires a stream of water from his hands, hitting Vulkanus and pushing him back. Vulkanus charges forward, but soon stops, his suit weighing him down. Vulkanus: Ah! I can’t move! Water Hazard: Yes. The moisture is weighing down your suit, preventing your movement. (Water Hazard moves forward, and puts his palm on the suit. He fires a stream of water, and he destroys the suit. Vulkanus’ baby body falls to the ground.) Techadon throws Kevin, him crashing into the Mr. Smoothy building. Techadon fires his hand, which was attached to a cable, and grabs Vulkanus, pulling him in. The Vreedles start moving, still firing at Gwen. The Vreedles’ ship lands nearby, and the group boards it. The ship takes off a few moments later. Water Hazard reverts, and John and Gwen run towards Kevin. Gwen: Kevin! Are you alright? Kevin: (groans) A bit sore, but alright. John: I don’t know what’s scarier. The fact that the Vreedles think that a Techadon is leading this, or that Vulkanus does as well. Gwen: They said they were going to get revenge. John: I have angered all parties present. Kevin: There’s probably more. John: Come on! We’ve got to follow them! (The three run and get into Kevin’s car, and they drive off.) End Scene They drive out of the city, and onto a dirt road into the forest. Kevin: Who else do you think is in on this? John: Don’t know. but it probably won’t be good. Then, the Vreedles’ ship comes up over the trees, firing lasers down on them. Kevin swerves to dodge, but one of the tires is hit, and he swerves out of control. They stop, and the three get out of the car. They run forward, and the ship goes down behind the trees. John: They can’t get that far. Come on! Voice: Magnus Kalecky Erupt! '''(The ground shakes, and the earth rises up, creating a Y shape, separating John, Gwen and Kevin. John: Guys! (John turns, and sees Hex and Sevenseven.) You two? This is the most bizarre combination I’ve seen. Hex: It’s time for you to die. Sevenseven: (speaks in native language) John: Can you understand him, Hex? Hex: Doesn’t matter if I can. (Raises staff, and John slaps down Omnitrix) Fasttrack: Fasttrack? Not the best option. Fasttrack dashes forward, and both Hex and Sevenseven takes to the air. Sevenseven turns his hands into cannons, firing laser disks down at Fasttrack. Fasttrack spins, creating a tornado to block the attack. Hex raises his staff, firing a mana bolt, breaking the tornado and hitting Fasttrack. Fasttrack is knocked to the down. Wire cannons come out of Sevenseven’s shoulders, and he fires down with both hand cannons and wire cannons. Fasttrack gets up and runs towards the earth wall, running up it. He then jumps, and hits the Omnitrix. Chromastone: Chromastone! (Chromastone starts to fall, when he puts his arms out. He stops falling, instead floating.) This guy can fly? Awesome! Sevenseven opens fire again at Chromastone, and he absorbs all the laser disks. He then fires a powerful ultraviolet beam, which hits Sevenseven head on. Hex: '''Berdi Mordo Nata! (A stream of fire shoots from Hex’s staff. Chromastone raises his arms, and is able to absorb the flames. Chromastone flies forward, and punches Hex, knocking him towards the ground. He then fires an ultraviolet beam, forcing him to the ground.) Chromastone: Now, who’s next? End Scene Gwen: Guys! Voice: Aw, upset that your little boyfriend isn’t here to help you? (Gwen turns, and sees Charmcaster and Dr. Animo, riding a mutant groundhog.) Gwen: You guys? Charmcaster: Now let’s see who dominates as a sorceress. Animo: And as soon as we destroy you, we can move on to bigger fish. The groundhog charges forward at Gwen, and she runs toward the earth wall. She runs up and flips off the wall, landing on top of the groundhog. She kicks Animo, knocking him off the groundhog. The groundhog rams into the earth wall, and Gwen jumps off. Charmcaster: Mercuta Verditis! (Charmcaster fires a powerful blast of purple mana at Gwen.) Gwen: Contego! (Creates a mana shield, protecting her from Charmcaster’s attack.) Charmcaster: Ha! Is that it? Meus Manus Manus! (An invisible force pulls Gwen off her feet, and towards Charmcaster.) Interdamoto Laborator! '''(Charmcaster’s hand superheats, and she prepares to fire a heat blast.) Gwen: '''Tur-bo! (A magenta tornado forms in between them, blowing Gwen back, and blocking Charmcaster’s attack.) Ha! Is that all? Then, the ground shakes, and the groundhog comes out of the ground, almost eating Gwen. Animo: Devour her, my pet! (Gwen struggles to keep the groundhog’s mouth open, when she’s hit by a burst of mana. She’s knocked to the ground, and the groundhog pins her down.) End Scene Kevin: What’s up with this stupid wall? (Kevin absorbs the paint off his car, and starts punching at the earth wall.) Voice: You really are stupid. (Kevin turns, and sees Rob Lucci. He was wearing a suit, and a top hat. His arms were behind his back.) Kevin: For someone who was forced to become human, you clean up pretty nicely. So, you’re the one behind this. Lucci: No. Though I do plan to take control later. But for now, (reveals left arm, revealing an Omnitrix like device, that looks like a gauntlet.) working for another has its advantages. Kevin: An Omnitrix? Lucci: (activates Omnitrix) Actually, it’s called the Ultimate Omnitrix, or Ultimatrix. (Slaps it down.) Wildmutt: (roars) Kevin: Bring it on, Fido. Wildmutt charges forward and pounces at Kevin. Kevin is pinned down, but he then kicks Wildmutt overhead, him hitting the earth wall. Wildmutt gets up, as Kevin charges forward, going to punch Wildmutt. Wildmutt jumps, and comes down on Kevin. Kevin rolls to the side, and morphs his hand into a mallet, slamming it into Wildmutt. Wildmutt is knocked back, but gets back up. Wildmutt charges forward, and tries to bite Kevin. Kevin is able to throw Wildmutt again, and he lands on his feet this time. Wildmutt: (Roars, then twists and hits the Ultimatrix. Four spikes come off the Ultimatrix symbol, and Wildmutt’s body glows green. His body turns from orange to maroon-red, growing bigger. He has four big spikes growing out of his back, and has a tail with a horn.) Kevin: What the!? Ultimate Wildmutt: Be honored, Osmosian. For you will be the first to experience my new power! Ultimate Wildmutt charges forward, and tackles Kevin. Kevin catches Ultimate Wildmutt’s head, but he stands on his two hind legs, hitting Kevin with his front leg. He then charges forward, and scratches Kevin, cutting through the paint. Ultimate Wildmutt then bites at Kevin. Kevin raises his arms, and Ultimate Wildmutt bites them, crushing and destroying them. Kevin: Ahhh! (His hands then regenerate, and he tries to stand. Ultimate Wildmutt swipes his arms, sending Kevin flying into the earth wall. Kevin hits the ground, the paint coating disappearing, and he was semi-conscious. Ultimate Wildmutt reverts.) Lucci: Be thankful, Osmosian, as I only spare you so you can tell John of my power. We are at the deserted castle about 9 miles east of here. I await your arrival. (The Vreedles’ ship then pulls up, and the hatch opens. Lucci gets on board. The ship then takes off.) Gwen was pinned against the earth wall, the groundhog snarling at her. Then, the Vreedles’ ship pulls up, opening the hatch. Charmcaster: Tssk! Be thankful, little girl. You live for now. Animo: Yes. And I will get my revenge. The groundhog digs into the ground, taking Animo with it. Charmcaster boards the ship, then the ship flies over to Hex and Sevenseven. The two take to the air, and board the ship. The hatch closes, and the ship flies off. The earth wall retreats back into the ground. Chromastone reverts, and John and Gwen run over to Kevin. Gwen: What happened to you this time, Kevin? Kevin: (groaning) Rob Lucci. He has a new Omnitrix, called an Ultimatrix or something. John: There’s another Omnitrix? How? Gwen: Uh, maybe, uh, from the one we left in the past? Kevin: It makes an alien form more powerful than its usual forms. He’s even more dangerous. John: Either way, we need to call Azmuth. Kevin: They're at a castle, about 9 miles east of here. John: Let’s go. (Looks at Kevin.) I’ll drive. Kevin: You have to change the tire. And if there’s even a single scratch on it, you’ll wish that Lucci finished me off. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Negative 10 **Vreedle Brothers ***Octagon Vreedle ***Rhomboid Vreedle **Techadon Robot **Vulkanus **Hex **Sevenseven **Charmcaster **Dr. Animo **Rob Lucci Aliens By John: *NRG *Water Hazard *Fasttrack (accidental transformation) *Chromastone By Lucci: *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance) Spells *Magnus Kalecky Erupt *Berdi Mordo Nata *Mercuta Verditis *Contego *Tur-bo Trivia *It's revealed that Chromastone can fly. *Lucci has obtained the Ultimatrix, and uses the first Ultimate form. *Lucci uses Ultimate Wildmutt, the ultimate form of the first alien he ever transformed into. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes